The Gummi Bears and the Return of the King
the Gummi Bears and the Return of the King is a Disney and Non Disney Crossover sequel to Gummi Bears Adventures of the Lord of the Rings soon to hit the Parody Wiki plot the Gummi Bears make their last vist to Middle Earth to celebrate Bilbos birthday and Bilbo remanisances about the ring he found and that he never could have defeated Smaug without its power but he suddenly notices that Frodo has one finger missing and the Minister of Gondor explains the situtation in flashback it shows that Sam Gruffi and Cubbi finally made it into Cirith Ungel but as they arrived they see that Frodo is being held captive by Orcs and that the ring of doom is missing around his neck for they take him prisoner inside the tower but luckily they have not noticed that they dropped the ring so Sam puts the ring in his pocket and Sam ponders claiming the ring but Gruffi tells him that he cannot use its powers to defeat the armies of mordor meanwhile in minus tirith Gandalf Pippin Tummi and Zummi go to warn Denethor the steward of gondor about the upcoming war but Denethor is driven by madness rather than by warning back in Cirith Ungel Sam Gruffi and Cubbi enter the tower to see the orcs dead but are confronted by a live one untill he slips off the stairs to his doom they later see one whipping Frodo but trip him down the stairs so they dress Frodo and finally make it into Mordor but Sam warns them that Gollum is lurking nearby and will stop at nothing to recover the ring of doom the next morning they are forced to pertipate in line by orcs untill they create a disversion between orcs and men and race to Mount Doom they climb the slopes and later fall asleep with pleasent dreams but soon the dream turns into a nightmare as they awaken they continue they journey as they finally reach the top they are confronted by Gollum that tries to take the ring from Frodo but Sam and Gruffi hold Gollum off and Cubbi follows Frodo inside the cave as they finally reach the cracks of doom Frodo is about toss the ring back into the fire but instead he slips it on his finger and vanishes meanwhile war goes on in the pellinor feilds the armies of mordor seem to have the upper handand whats worse the Witch King defeats Theodon but Eowyn confronts the Witch King and reveals her true indenity and kills the Fellbeast but as the WitchKing is about to strike Merry stabs him in the back and Eowyn kills the Witchking by destroying his armor soon Aragorn returns and Gandalf Merry Pippin and the Gummi Bears join him as they arrive at the Black Gate of Mordor only to be confronted by the Mouth of Sauron meanwhile in the carverns of Mount Doom Sam is dispressed becuase Frodos quest ended with his madness and not his truimph but Cubbi suddenly spots Gollum fighting the invisible Frodo Gollum feels the inprints of Frodos hand and sees where the ring is and bites off his finger and finally has it back in his grasp and dances triumphly but soon Gollum loses his balance and tumbles into the Cracks of Doom taking the ring with him and Sauron perishes and all residents of mordor are swallowed by the abyss but the eagles rescues the armies of gondor and Frodo Sam Cubbi and Gruffi exit the cavern as Mount Doom erupts and lava spreads but the eagles rescue them and return them to Minus Tirith and everyone cheers that Aragorn has now returned as king as the flashback has ended Frodo departs on the greyship with Gandalf Elrond and Bilbo and Sam Merry and Pipin return home to the shire and the Gummi Bears return to Gummi Glen the end Category:Gummi Bears Adventure Films